


It's Because I'm Galra, Isn't It?

by celestialriptide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family, almost canon compliant but not quite, canon compliant when written, i dont know...what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialriptide/pseuds/celestialriptide
Summary: Contrary to what the team may think, Keith really does have a sense of humor. It's just...maybe not the best. Okay, actually, you know what? Maybe if everyone had all the facts they'd appreciate his joke more.





	It's Because I'm Galra, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with some more joking bullshit treated seriously!!!  
> I actually found this in the notes on my phone, written just before s2 dropped. I only had to change a few things (like, originally I had it saying it was his dad that was galra) but this is p much untouched. Hope you enjoy this big stupid joke. Takes place in an au where Keith already knew he was galra before leaving earth.

He isn't sure what time it is, exactly, when they sit down for another meal. It's diner, he thinks, but it's impossible to tell in the vast nothingness, void of any real concept of time, that is space. Something in him tells him it's probably close to evening, really, but there's no sun to judge that by, and no Earth clocks around. He isn't sure he even knows how long they've been out here, when everything just seems to smear together in a black mass of things, events, passing all at once. Though, he likes to think that it's been at least a year since he started this...journey with the rest of the paladins. With that same thought, it doesn't sit right with him that it might have been a year, and he still hasn't gotten to use The Joke. He's been trying, as hard as he can, since he learned who they're fighting against (who he's always been fighting against). 

 

He isn't paying attention when the others start snickering at something he thinks Shiro might have said, but he's all too aware when Lance's hand slaps against his back, and a smirk makes its way to the other boys face.

 

"And, as usual, we have mullet man over here showcasing his lack of a sense of humor," he bemoans, not even bothering to hide his smile as the others try to hide their snickers.

 

"I have a sense of humor," Keith mumbles out, shrugging from Lance's touch. "You just say that because-"

 

"You never laugh at anything? Because, yeah, that's exactly why I'm saying it." 

 

"C'mon, dude, Keith laughs! He totally laughs." Keith shoots Hunk a small smile across the table, noticing as he does how Pidge sits up straighter with their own smirk.

 

"Yeah, at Lance," she snarks, "whenever he tries to flirt."

 

Lance huffs next to him, and the conversations moves on to other things. Keith is left mourning yet another perfect, lost opportunity to use the joke sitting on the tip of his tongue.

 

\--

 

The next time an opportunity presents itself, it's a little more serious, but there anyway. They're practicing with the Lions, and Hunk barrels into him in an attempt to dodge a stray Pidge. No one is hurt, and really it doesn't disrupt practice, but that doesn't stop Hunk's worried face from taking over his comms screen.

 

"Keith! I'm sorry, man, I didn't see you! You alright?" Keith couldn't be mad at him even if he wanted to, and everyone knows it.

 

"I'm fine, Hunk," he says after a moment, smirking as he focuses on stabilizing Red. "It's okay, I know it was just because-"

 

"Because Hunk flew straight into my side after Lance tried to race him, I know!" 

 

Keith tries to hold on to the disappointment of being interrupted yet again, but he can't when there's an actual pout on the soft face staring at him from the screen. Instead, he let's out a soft smile and nods at the other.

 

"Yeah, I know. C'mon, Hunk, the others are leaving." 

 

\--

 

Keith gives up after that, no longer looking out for an opportunity. He stops recognizing every perfect moment, and he doesn't care. Eventually, he notices that, outside of himself, no one else ever tries to mention, serious or joking, the elephant that's always in the room. They treat him just like everyone else, and they've never actually brought attention to it. Why should he go out of his way to when it, literally, doesn't effect anything? Still, he can't help but think it would be a good joke.

 

So, things go on, and now he's stuck on the receiving end of yet another Shiro Talk ™. He's not paying attention like he should, he knows it, but Shiro is asking Lance again, "Is it possible for you to get along with Keith without picking a fight?"

 

His ears perk, interested, and Lance isn't saying anything, but the moment is perfect, no one is answering and he can't help himself because, "it's obvious he only does it because I'm Galra."

 

He's grinning now, expecting Lance to snort and play along, joke with him. The silence in the room draws his attention back to the fact that no one is saying anything. Instead, everyone is staring at him like he's grown a second head and he can't help but wonder why.

 

"Keith, this isn't exactly the time for jokes like that..." Shiro starts, giving him a strange look he can't read.

 

"Yeah, man, you can't just stay stuff like that?" Lance says uncertainly, looking away from him.

 

"It-it was funny, though, guys. Lance, you're always saying I don't have a sense of humor, so-" he's cut off by a soft voice speaking over him.

 

"Nothing is funny about it, Keith. The Galra...as a paladin of Voltron, how would it look if you had said such a thing in front of others?" Allura is frowning, like she can't quite comprehend his words. "What if someone took you seriously, and you were to be aligned with the Galra? I understand that making light of a situation can help in dire times, but this is absolutely no time to joke about being...one of them."

 

Keith's face falls, and suddenly he's staring at his friends around the room. Hunk keeps glancing at him, and Pidge is squinting like she's thinking. Lance won't look at him, and Shiro is reaching for him. And he is so, so confused.

 

"I...thought it would make you guys laugh. Since, you know, we're fighting against them, and it's kind of funny. Isn't it?"

 

Shiro gives him another look, arm coming to rest softly against his shoulder. "How would it be funny, Keith?"

 

"Be...cause I'm Galra?" He says slowly, brows knitting in confusion. Had they all missed the punch line?

 

"I'm sure, Keith, that it could possibly be funny if you were a Galra among us, but as it stands, that simply isn't-"

 

"But-"

 

"No, Keith, she's right. Listen, you can't...just say shit like that. You aren't one of them, even if you're a dick," Lance says slowly, and Keith is slowly coming to a startling revelation.

 

"You...all know I am half Galra, right?" He questions carefully, taking in the offended and shocked faces around the room. "You all knew, right?"

 

A chorus of 'what's answer him, and he can feel his face turning red as he stares down at his hands. Shiro moves away from him, and he isn't as sure as he once was.

 

"Please tell me you knew..." he mumbles, refusing to look up. Allura steps towards him, holding her hands to her chest softly.

 

"Keith..." she says slowly, her tone pulling his eyes to her face. She doesn't look...happy. "could you please explain what you mean?"

 

Keith huffs, frowning. "I...thought you knew. Like, I thought the med pods had already told you guys, and that no one was bringing it up because it didn't matter. Because I'm still part of Voltron, but..." 

 

He stops for a moment, taking a deep breath. "My...mom was Galra. She left when I was a baby, but my father told me about her. He said I should know, you know?"

 

When be raises his eyes, Allura looks stricken. Lance is staring at him with wide eyes like he's just told him the secret of life, and Hunk and Pidge are talking quietly to themselves, glancing at him as they do. Shiro is the first to break the awkward silence, hand twitching as though he wants to reach out, but can't. Keith can feel the tension coming from them.

 

"I...think we all need to take some time to process this...development," he says slowly, glancing towards the princess for confirmation. 

 

"It doesn't change anything," she adds after a long moment, meeting Keith's eyes once again. "We simply have to...have time to accept what you've told us."

 

"Yeah, Allura and Shiro are right. You should have told us sooner," Keith looks alarmed at that, opening his mouth to interject when Lance continues, "but it still took guts to tell us, seeing as we're fighting them and all."

 

Hunk hums his agreement from the table, and Pidge leans forward to smile at him. "Can I just say...I fucking knew it."

 

The shouts of her name come from around the room, but Keith can't help but to return her smile timidly. One of them had known, at least, and really hadn't said anything, or treated him differently. So, maybe, even though he had been wrong, the rest of the team would be okay with it more, in the end, too.

 

Because Keith was Galra, but that didn't make him evil, and that didn't make them hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu in the comments or over on twitter @astralundertow!
> 
> according to my notes this was inspired by something but past me is an idiot who didnt actually mark down all the information so whoever you are out there that inspired me to make shitty jokes please know i love you

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [99% Sure I'm Not Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448898) by [Idhren15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15)




End file.
